Leave the Memories Alone
by RKO.Is.Love
Summary: Allison thought she had left that part of her life a long time ago; that she was better off without it. But does she still feel the same way when the past comes "Knocking on her door"? Randy O./OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever entry here on fan fiction! Bare with me on this one. I hope you guys like it, please review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Randy Orton.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning. Ugh, I hate Mondays. To top it off, the weather's plain disgusting. It had rained all weekend, and not once did I or the state of Missouri catch a glimpse of the sun. Some jackass in front of me was barely moving, and I was already late. As I switched lanes, I saw a guy walking down the sidewalk. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a grey t-shirt. I couldn't see his face too well, but I noticed his arms were completely covered in tattoos. A million things were racing through my mind; thoughts and emotions swarming the insides of my delicate brain. This of course didn't last too long, point being I was driving on one of the busiest roads in St. Louis. I assured myself that it was best to focus more on the road and not aimless pedestrians.

Work was crazy busy when I got there; I didn't even have time to clock in right away. I was definitely in for a long fucking day. The previous Saturday, I hosted my sister Gabi's bridal shower. She's only 20 and already getting married. Whatever happened to living your life? That night didn't turn out too well; My sister got hella wasted and exposed my very recent break-up to everyone at the party. I was awarded with meaningless sympathy and ended up drunk, passed out on the bathroom floor. I swear I'm still hung over.

As the hours passed and my shift was coming to end, my stomach let out a series of groans. I was starving.

I was putting the car into ignition when i was rudely interrupted by the opening of the car door on the passenger side. Of course Maria, my eccentric co worker and best friend, would just tag along with no invitation. She was the first friend I made when I started working at Hodak's 2 years ago, and I've been stuck with her since.

"Girl, You would not believe what I heard in the ladies room earlier!" A huge smile plastered across her face as I finally started the car. "Remember that girl Stacy that used to work with us a while back? I heard her boyfriend left her for some chick he got pregnant a few months ago."

Amazing. I never quite understood how one person could know SO much just by going to the washroom.

"I also heard that Erin, the new line cook at Hodak's has a thing for you. He's adorable, Alli!"

"No way Maria. Not another set up. Remember what happened last time?"

His name was Justin. He was three years younger than me which was already a major red flag in my book, but for the goodness of Maria I went along with it anyway. We went out to dinner and surprisingly everything went good. He had a sense of humour, which is something a guy MUST have, and acted mature for his age. He paid for the bill, and opted to drive me home. I invited him inside for a bit, and one thing led to another which led to something else…let's just say it was a night of ridicule and embarrassment.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was a she? Besides, it was only that one time. Trust me on this Al." She looked at me with begging brown eyes.

"Nope." I concluded as I found a space in front of Tiffany's Diner. We sat ourselves near the window, and waited for our server. I had only been there a few times and didn't know much of the stuff on the menu. Maria was still talking; something about a gardener and a housewife? I loved Tiff's atmosphere. Everything about it shouted Classic 1950's. It reminded me of an old Cadillac my dad used to drive when I was young. I was clearly dazed and reminiscent, until I was interrupted by a voice about 3 tables down. Deep and husky. Sceptic, I turned my head and instantly regretted it.

"Shit. It's him. Shit. He saw me."

"Hah. He wasn't just planting flowers- What? Who saw you?"

"Huh?" I nervously tried to cover my face with the menu. I could not believe this was happening. Only a few feet away from me sat the worst moments of my life, not to mention that haunting arm of tattoos.

"Honey, sometimes I worry about you" Maria stated, right before she picked up her ringing cell phone. "Fuuck, I gotta go Al. Camille just threw up all over the babysitter. Sorry! I'll make it up to you. I promise." She grabbed her purse and called for a taxi. Great. I gotta get the fuck outta here. I went to grab my purse from the floor, only to find Mr. Orton himself sitting across from me as I sat up. My stomach twisted into knots.

"What are you doing here Randy?" I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Well it's great to see you too Allison!" He smirked. Oh that smirk. "It's been what…3 years? I at least expected a 'How ya been?'".

"To be honest, I don't care how you've been. And let's not pretend that you care either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb Orton. You know exactly what I mean." I was on the verge of tears, but I wasn't about to let him know how much he hurt me. I threw a bill on the table and bravely rushed to my car. Shaky and an emotional wreck, I searched through my purse for my keys. I coulda swore I had them in here, but those damn keys didn't want to be found. To make matters worse, the rain was turning into a full out pour. I wanted to cry so badly; the lump in my throat was beginning to be too much.

"Looking for these?"

I swallowed hard and put on my brave face once again. "Cut the shit Randy. I want to go home."

"Not until you tell me that you still love me." Inch by inch he was coming closer. He was right though. I did still love him. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him. But I would never admit it. Not now.

"I never loved you Randy. What we had was a lie. And you know it."

We were face to face now, so close I could feel his warm breath against my face. I saw his jaw clench with every word I spoke. His eyes -the most beautiful shade of blue with a hint of grey-pierced deep into mine, searching.

"I love you Allison. I always have. I miss you."

"You're a fucking liar! We had something Randy, we did. But you had to go fuck things up. Yeah you're one of the biggest WWE Superstars out there, I get it. I accepted it, and worked around it. But that doesn't mean that you had to go behind my back and sleep with half of the divas! You're disgusting and you're a dick. Bye Randy." I tried to snatch the keys from his hand, but he grabbed onto me. Holding me tight in his grip he spoke sternly and calmly.

"I was young Allison. I didn't know better." I turned away from him. I didn't have to hear this anymore. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. Entangling his other hand in my hair. I tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let go. Instead he pressed his lips to mine, overpowering any attempt I made to detach myself. I knew this was wrong, but something deep within me yearned for him. Craved for him. Letting my guard down, I melted into his kiss. It had been so long, and I definitely wanted this. Webbing my fingers through his short brown hair he slid his tongue into my mouth, creating an all new sensation within my body. He lifted me up onto the hood of my car, and pushed his body onto mine. At that moment, any worry or concern had left me as I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Our bodies buzzed with electricity, every touch caused my body to burn in lust and want. He ran his tongue down my neck and over my collarbone, motivating my every moan. His hands, strong and warm, felt every part of my body. He began to feel under my skirt, lighting me on fire. He stroked my clit while he kissed me, causing my body to tingle in pleasure.

"Ooh Randy."

"Mmm. Say it again baby." He lifted my leg up onto his shoulder as he entered me. I grabbed hold of his arms as he took me to ecstasy, thrusting deeply inside me.

"Ahh Raandyyy!" I moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure with his every stroke. He slowed his rhythm, making me beg for more.

"Come for me baby" he groaned, as I was reaching my climax. My body responded in spasms as he exploded in me.

I smiled up at him. Maybe he did change his ways. And maybe he did deserve a second chance.

"I love you Randy" I whispered. He kissed me softly before he buttoned up his shirt. As I fixed my skirt, his cell phone rang. The caller ID read Samantha.

"You asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Al, I can explain".

"Don't" I wanted to cry. Instead I grabbed my keys and drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry, i know its been a while since ive updated. And sorry that this is such a short chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Ive decided to take your advice and continue with this story. Thanks for your patience! Review! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

I woke up in a daze the next morning. First off, I couldn't believe I had SEEN Randy last night, much less had sex with him. And second, that I actually thought he deserved another chance. I should've known things wouldn't of worked out that way, they never did. Not with Randy at least.

_Delayed. Great. I've been waiting in this god forsaken airport for what seemed like 24 hours to find out I would have to wait even longer. Why was I even flying? I was terrified of heights, in any way, shape or form. My parents had surprised me with Airline tickets to Washington DC. I would be starting University soon, and they thought it would be good for me to visit it's historic neighbourhoods. That's fine, but if it was up to me I would be driving. I pulled out my ipod, ready to face another series of long hours. I was sitting there for only about 10 minutes before I felt a tapping on my shoulder. _

"_Um hey, do you know when the flight to Washington is gonna be called?" My headphones almost dropped out of my hands, as I came face to face with one of the best looking men on this planet. I was lost for words. _

"_Miss?" I felt the heat rise beneath my cheeks as I realized I had said nothing in response. _

"_What? Oh, sorry. Um it's actually been delayed by a few hours." I stuttered._

"_Fuuuck! You gotta be kidding me." He said, clearly upset._

"_Wish I was." I murmured. He held his head in his hands as he huffed and puffed about meeting some sort of deadline. Not wanting to get into his personal life, I just sat there debating if I should put my headphones back on. _

"_Airports can kiss my ass. It seems that the only thing they manage to do right is ruin a perfectly good day, ya know?"_

_I still didn't know if he wanted me to answer._

"_I got shit to do. Got people to see. My life can't be put on hold just because of some stupid airplane and its stupid ass pilot. I mean I'm a busy guy, and Its important that i get from A to B in as little time as possible." He looked at me as if searching for a response. "Are you always this quiet?"_

"_Do you always talk this much about yourself?"_

_He just smirked._

"_I'm sorry I don't open up to complete and random strangers." I said, offering a tiny smile. _

_He laughed. "My bad. I'm Randy."_

"_I know who you are. I'm Allison." _

_He looked confused as I said this. "You know who I am? Why aren't you begging for me to…"_

"_Easy there playboy. You might not be as irresistible as you think. And yeah, I know who you are." Obviously, didn't I just say that? "I have a friend who watches you religiously on TV every week. I will never understand that." _

_More confusion crossed his face._

"_I mean, no offence. But I guess I just never really got into that whole wrestling thing." I shrugged._

"_Hmmm. We're gunna have to change that" Uh Oh. "Headed to Washington?" He asked._

"_Yeah, for a few days" No idea where this is going._

"_You call me when you land, and ill get you into one of our shows. Bet that would make you change your mind." He smiled. Clearly proud of his idea. _

"_I don't -"_

"_Not taking no for an answer." He concluded, and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. Then he got up, and left. Weird. But I couldn't help but smile. So what if I wasn't really into the sport, he was FINE. _

_If I had any doubt that I hated planes, it's gone now. Just the view was terrifying, and the turbulence….oh man. Never again. As I got settled into my hotel room, my mind buzzed with images of Randy. I was still unsure of what to do with his number, but decided to tuck it into my wallet; Just in case. _

I snapped back to reality as I realized my teeth were chattering from the now freezing water I had been showering in. My head blurred with memories and images as I brushed my hair and got dressed. I sigh, as I close the door behind me, ready to face another day in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey story readers! It seems like forever since i've updated. It was pretty tough deciding where to go with this, but i think i've got it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! No idea how much i appreciate it. And thanks again for being so patient. Enjoy! And keep reviewing. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Wow. You're really out of it today huh Allison?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm just really tired." I lied. Nothing seemed to be going right today. I messed up on 3 orders and managed to break 2 glasses. I really tried to get my head in the game, but it clearly didn't happen.

"Mhm, I bet." She looked at me. "I've known you for all of 2 years, and I'm pretty sure I can read you like an open book. Now why don't you tell me what's really bugging you?"

I weighed the options in my head. Either I tell Maria and risk the chance of exploitation or I bottle it inside and let it eat me alive. I mean don't get me wrong; I love Maria and she's a great friend, but she has this problem of not thinking things through before she does or says them. After a few seconds pass by, the decision's made.

"Just a little man trouble." I say quickly, then scurry off into the kitchen before she can say anything at all. Unfortunately, she runs in after me with this look on her face.

"Wait. man trouble? And why was I not informed earlier that there were any mans in your life?"

"It's complicated." I roll my eyes as I try to balance a tray of cokes and ice teas. She kept behind me not changing the subject.

"Oh, this is not over!" She mildly threatens as I make my over to table 12, a decent family of four. As I approach their table, I couldn't help but to notice the excitement in the little boy's eyes.

"Oh man Dad! You should've seen it! Triple H could barely move after Randy Orton punted him in the skull. It was awesome!" I almost stumbled onto the table. No matter what I did I couldn't get away from him. He was seriously haunting me. I set the drinks on the table and made a dash for the kitchen, where again I met Maria face to face.

"This is worse than I thought." She eyed me down, reading my expression. "Well, who is he?"

Ugh. Here goes. "Just this guy I used to date. We broke up 3 years ago, and I haven't seen him since. But yesterday he just decides to show up telling me he loves me, and how he's sorry for being so stupid in the past." I try to keep it short and sweet, But I can't help the pain that creeps into my eyes. "I believed him."

"Allison, This kind of thing happens all the time. You made a mistake that's okay. It happens." She said softly, caressing my shoulders. "You know what? Fuck him. Let's go out tonight. It'll be fun!" I hope she's right.

--------------------------------------

"Another one?" The cute bartender asks me. I just nod and smile.

I feel like a silly teenager, drinking my problems away. But it seems to be working pretty well so far. I look out into the crowd of people, and spot Maria in the corner with a hot Spanish guy. Sighing, I wonder how my life could get so complicated in less than 24 hours.

Forcing my way into the crowd, I'm stopped by a guy about 5 inches taller than me. He blocks my every movement to get around him, and places his hand around my waist.

"Mmm" He grunts. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He smiles devishly. I try hard to wriggle out from his body, but he's a lot stronger than me. He lowers his hand and cups my ass, while pushing his body more onto mine.

"Get off of me. Leave me alone." I think I say. It sounds a bit more like gibberish to me. He seems to like my resistance and places his mouth to my ear whispering, "Come on baby. I know you want me just as bad."

"Let her go." My eyes close automatically at the sweet sound of his deep voice.

The world around me starts to spin as I feel myself stumble back into his familiar chest. I feel safe there. But I can't let him ruin my life anymore. I need to get away from him. As if reading my thoughts, Randy puts a protective arm around my waist, and glares up at the guy who tried to hurt me.

"Fucking bitch" The guy mumbles as he turns to walk away.

"What did you say asshole?" Randy looses me, and turns the guy around landing a single punch to his face. It was just one, but it was enough to knock him OUT. The guy just lay there, a group of prospects surrounding the scene. "Come on, let's go" He orders, holding the small of my back directing me to safety. All I can do is lead the way.

When we got outside, I pulled free from his touch. "I had it under control Randy."

"You're drunk Allison." He rubbed his temples. "Shit. I leave you for one fucking night and this is the mess you get yourself into?"

"First of all, I am not Drunk!" I slur. "and Second. I'm a big fucking girl. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for the past 3 years and I seem to be just fine." He just smirks. I fucking hate that smirk. "Fuck off Randy. I'm not gunna be your booty call anymore, go home to Samantha." I shiver as I say that trick's name. I storm off, no clue where I'm headed.

" Whoa, Whoa Hold up." He stops me. "Booty Call? Allison, you mean more to me than just a booty call." I don't feel so good. My mind is swirling, and the pavement won't stop spinning. "And Samantha.."

"Enough!" I practically yell. "I don't want to hear anymore. I just want to go home, away from you and all your -_hiccup_- lies. I wanna live my life!" I cry. "Fuck"

After a heavy sigh, I hear Randy. "At least let me drive you home" he offers.

How can I pass up? Right now I have no idea where North is from South.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Oh my gosh it's been years since i've updated. Sorry :$ For those still interested, i've posted a fourth chapter! I still don't know exactly where it's headed, but bear with me. Hopefully i'll be able to whip up a 5th chapter before the end of this year lol. Please review! Thanks again for your patience 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Randy Orton.**

Chapter 4:**  
**

_mmmm_, i groan as sunlight hits my face.

I peek at the clock sitting on the bed side table. It blinks 12:54.

_mmm, _i groan again and pull the blankets over my face.

My attempt to get back to sleep was ruined and interrupted by the annoying sound of steel pots banging eachother._ Oh my god, can't a girl get any sleep around here?,_ i yelled in my head. _Wait, where's here?_ Slowly and cautiously i pulled the blankets from my face, and was surprised to be surrounded by grey walls.

_Grey walls? Who lives in a grey room? _I thought, scrunching my nose. _What the hell did i do last night? _My head was pounding; i was definitely hungover. Looking down i double checked to make sure i had clothes on. Check and well.. uncheck. I was sporting a grey affliction t shirt, _what is with the grey? _and pink socks that looked like they belonged to Barbie. Yep, the pants were M.I.A.

Suddenly having no recollection of the night before, i went into a tiny panic. The last thing i remember was going to Novak's with Maria. I had a slippery nipple, followed by a pink panty pull down and then a good ol' finger me good. Everything after that is a blank. But 3 out of... who knows how many drinks, is still pretty good right?. _Good job Al! _i praise myself.

Pacing around the room, i caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. _Ooh, i look kinda cute, _i thought posing and pulling on my hair. Blehh, what's the use? I sigh and plop down on the mahogany bed, covered in a .. black comforter? _What is WITH this guy? _

Then like a knock on heaven's door, it came to me ... sort of. Affliction. Hmm, there's something familiar about this shirt. The cute bartender? Possibly.

'Look, she's awake!" a little girl with blonde hair gasped excitedly and jumped in the doorway. _Holy shit_. I roll off the bed and on to the floor, taking the black blanket down with me._ I'm not very good with kids. But i mean, whoever this guy is he can't expect me to get along with her.. i mean we just hooked up.. That would be crazy. It's not like we're getting married or anything... Just hide, _i tell myself._  
_

"Shhh. Let Allison sleep." I froze at the familiar tenor of his deep husky voice. Oh my god, Randy. That would explain the lack of colour. _What the fuck have i gotten myself into? And who in the tarnation is this little girl?  
_

_"_Allison?" Randy calls. I almost hear concern in his voice. _Does the viper actually have a heart? Yeah right. _

I poke my head up and plaster an attempted smile on my face. "Yeap, im here. I'm good!" My voice is shaky, and i hate it.

"Okay", he says suspiciously. "When you're ready, breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Yup, okay, cool! I'll see you there!" _fuck._

"Good morning by the way", he smirks as he nods his head toward the clock.. now blinking 1:03. _Haha, not funny._

Somehow, i couldn't respond.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward as hell. Besides the fact that i was the only one eating, little miss sunshine wouldn't stop singing the theme song for Kelly Kelly. I'm not hating, don't get me wrong. The song in itself isn't bad and nothing against Kelly Kelly, but after hearing a mumbled version of it for 20 straight minutes...

"Why do you let her sing that?" I asked Randy.

"She looks just like my barbies!" she didn't give Randy the chance to speak. "Hello! This beat is hot, tonight it's gone. I feel sexy I won't to be in the zone" She belted, botching most of the lyrics, as she propped and posed her doll on the table. If she only knew what she was singing.

I said nothing, and continued my efforts to eat. My head was still pounding, and food wasn't exactly what i desired most at the moment. What i really wanted was to know who this little girl was. Maybe his niece? I remember Randy being the eldest of 3 kids. So that was very possible.

Even worse on my mind, not being able to remember if Randy and i had actually hooked up. The thought of his skank Samantha, was discreetly pushed out of my mind.

I let out a heavy sigh, then quickly downed a gulp of orange juice in an attempt to cover it up, right when the door bell rang. _Finally, the brat's mother is here. Randy and i can talk alone._ A smile crept on my face as i waved buh-bye to miss Kelly Kelly.

Randy swiftly walked to the door and i watched his biceps flex as he turned the knob. As much as i hated him, he still had the power to make me weak.

Conversation was muffled, but i was able to pick up a woman's voice. His sister? I knew it. This little girl, his niece, looked just like Randy.

"Okay honey, promise me you're gunna be a good girl!" Randy said sweetly, tucking the girl's stray blonde hairs behind her ears. It made me smile.

"I promise!" She nodded, and hugged Randy's neck. "I love you daddy!"

I choked. _What did she just say?  
_

"I love you too baby" he replied. "Take care Samantha" And then he shut the door.

Oh hell no. I did not just hear what i thought i did. Sick son of a bitch had the nerve to have his.. daughter.. over while i was here. And on top of that, he invited her slut mother to pick her up? In front of my face?

I'm running out of holes to dig. Holding myself, i stomped to the room to grab my jacket and keys. Except i couldn't find my keys. Oh no, not again. I turned around and luckily enough, Randy was there...standing in the door way.

"I brought you home remember?" He said. "Your car isn't here".

"Don't you dare talk to me" i threatened, my eyes swelling with water.

"Or what Allison? You'll run away?" He raised his voice.

I turned to face the wall. I couldn't look at him. I'd crumble.. again.

"That's your problem, Al" he said gently, his voice coming closer. "You're always running." He pressed his cheek to the back of my head, holding me from behind. I kept my arms crossed. I was going to be strong this time, i promised myself.

"Stay" he whispered.

As much as i wanted to, i couldn't. I wouldn't.

"No Randy!" I pulled myself away, facing him now. "Stop it with your games. I've had enough! I was doing fine without you, who the fuck are you to just come back into my life like this?" i swallowed the lump growing in my throat.

His face was soft and his eyebrows were creased like a sad puppy dog, making it extremely hard for me to say the next 2 words. "I'm leaving".

Jacket in hand, i snatched my purse and headed for the exit.

"NO" he growled and out of nowhere punched the wall beside the door.

Obviously scared, i jumped and dropped my purse. He stomped toward me, pushing my back against the wall.

"YOU.. are not going anywhere" he snapped, one arm holding the wall; the other tightly around my waist. He forcefully began to kiss my neck.

"Stop" i pleaded, wriggling and pushing him off. As if sensing my will to not co-operate, he pinned my hands over my head and trailed his kisses down my chest. My mind swarmed with mixed emotions. Randy did have an aggressive side, i had learned that while dating him. But never had he tried to over take me.. he knew he was stronger than me. As much as i wanted Randy, - that fact will always remain- i didn't want him like this. Especially after just meeting his daughter, who he didn't even have the nerve to introduce me to. _I need to get out of this! _

By this time Randy had made his way back up to my neck, moaning in my ear. Hands still pinned above my head, i had to think quickly. I slowly lifted my leg and kneed him in the groin.

"Mother fuuck!" Randy cried. I held back tears as i darted to the door.

_Take that, Legend Killer._


End file.
